Power Rangers Ninja Steel (O.G.'s Rewritten Version)
Power Rangers Ninja Steel '''is the 23rd series of '''Power Rangers. '''Its the '''Power Rangers adaption of Shuriken Sentai Ninninger, with most scenes from Ressha Sentai ToQger for the Galactic train rangers. Synopsis Long ago in acient Japan, the evil Gengetsu Kibeoni ruled Japan with an iron fist. All hope seemed lost until a man claiming to be from the planet Ninninger forge special swords, and crafted the Ninja Power Stars from the Nexus Star for the people of Japan to finally defeat Gengetsu, and seal away him and his forces forever, or so they say. In the present day, Baron Nero teams-up with Gengetsu to claim the Ninja Power Stars. Brody, who escaped Baron's ship teams-up with four individuals to become The Power Rangers Ninja Steel. Characters Rangers Allies * Redbot * Drago * Kody * Tuskbot * Surfbot * Astrobot * Ceratobot * Raiderbot * Mick Kanic * Heartbot * Bananas * Alien Ninja Rangers * '' Ninja Storm Rangers'' * Legendary Ninja Jiraiya Villains Gengetsu's army * Gengetsu Kibeoni * Ariake Kibeoni * Raizo * Madame Kyuemon * Juza Yumihari * Hitokarage * Jukkarage * Hyakkarage * Gashadokuro Gengetsu's Beast Ninjas * Falcon Ninja Hayabusa * Rhino Ninja Ikkakusai * Ant Ninja Kuroari * Racoon Ninja Mujina * Hornet Ninja Suzumebachi Baron Nero's Fracture * Baron Nero * Mavro * Miss Noir * Schwarz * Kuros Baron's cyborgs * Korvaka * Ripperrat * Spinferno * Slogre * Tangleweb * Badpipes * Hacktrack * Toxitea * Trapsaw * Cat O'Clock * Stonedozer * Monkeytools * Phonepanzee * Vacuuphant * Mad Train Other * Z * Lothor * Kelzaks * Tenga Warriors Arsenal Ninja Steel Arsenal Transformation Devices * Ninja Blade Morpher * Ninja Camera Morpher * Ninja Battlenizer Morpher Multi-Use Devices * Ninja Power Stars Individual Weapons and Team Weapon Sidearms * Ninja Battle Star ** Sword Mode ** Bow Mode ** Claw Mode * Ninja Frog Blaster * Ninja Guitar Blade Galactic Train Arsenal Transformation Devices * Train Morpher * Train App Morpher Multi-Use Devices * Mini Train Zords * Train Pass Sidearms * Train Blaster Individual Weapons and Team Weapon * Train Bazooka ** Rail Slasher ** Home Trigger ** Signal Hammer ** Tunnel Ax ** Bridge Claw * Guidence Breaker Zords * Ninja Steel Ultrazord ** Ninja Bull Steel Megazord *** Ninja Steel Megazord **** Red Robo Zord/Redbot **** Dragon Zord/Drago **** Truck Zord **** Kodiak zord/Kody **** Zoom Zord *** Bull Steel Megazord **** Bull Raider Zord/Riderbot **** Bull Zord ** Lion Fortress Zord/Lion Steel Megazord * Fire Steel Megazord ** Firebird Zord ** Draco Zord ** Turtle Zord ** Tiger Zord ** Panda Zord ** Carp Zord Auxiliary * Elephant Zord/Battle Mode/Tuskbot * UFO Zord/Battle Mode/Astrobot * Shark Zord/Battle Mode/Surfbot * Certo Zord/Battle Mode/Ceratobot Alternate Combinations * Ninja Steel Megazord Dragon Mode * Tusk Steel Megazord ** Tusk Steel Megazord (w/o Red Robo Zord) * Astro Steel Megazord ** Astro Steel Megazord (w/o Red Robo Zord) * Surf Steel Megazord * Surf Bull Steel Megazord * Dino Steel Megazord * Dragon Bison Steel Megazord * Bull Ninja Steel Megazord * Fire Steel Ultrazord * Ninja Steel Megazord with Tusk,Astro and Surf Power * Train Ninja Steel Ultrazord Galactic Train Zords * Galactic Train Gigazord ** Galatic Train Ultrazord *** Diesel Galactic Train Megazord **** Galactic Train Megazord ***** Red Train Zord ***** Blue Train Zord ***** Yellow Train Zord ***** Green Train Zord ***** Pink Train Zord **** Diesel Train Megazord ***** Diesel Train Zord ***** Tank Train Zord ***** Car Carrier Train Zord *** Build Train Zord /Build Train Megazord ** Colassoul Train Zord / Cloassoul Train Megazord ** Drill Train Zord ** Police Train Zord ** Firefighter Train Zord ** Shield Train Zord * Beast Train Megazord ** Lion Train Zord ** Eagle Train Zord ** Wildcat Train Zord ** Alligator Train Zord ** Panda Train Zord * Claw Ressha * Kyoryuger Ressha * Go-Busters Ressha * Gokaiger Ressha * Goseiger Ressha * Shinkenger Ressha * Go-Onger Ressha * Den-O Ressha * Alternate Combination - ToQ-Oh Shield * Alternate Combination - ToQ-Oh Car Carrier * Alternate Combination - ToQ-Oh Tank * Alternate Combination - ToQ-Oh Car Carrier Tank * Alternate Combination - ToQ-Oh Police * Alternate Combination - Diesel-Oh Police * Alternate Combination - ToQ-Oh Fire * Alternate Combination - Diesel-Oh Fire * Alternate Combination - Cho ToQ-Oh Police Shield * Alternate Combination - ToQ-Oh Drill * Alternate Combination - Build DaiOh Drill * Alternate Combination - ToQ-Oh Kyoryuzin ** Alternate Combination - ToQ-Oh Kyoryuzin featuring Denliner * Alternate Combination - ToQ-Oh Go-Buster Ace * Alternate Combination - ToQ-Oh GokaiOh * Alternate Combination - ToQ-Oh Gosei Great * Alternate Combination - ToQ-Oh ShinkenOh * Alternate Combination - ToQ-Oh Engine-O * Alternate Combination - Train Ninja Steel Ultrazord Episodes # Return of the Ninja # Forged in Steel Movie Power Rangers Ninja Steel: Ninja Rangers Unite Trivia The original music for the mech scenes where used for the zord scenes. See Also Shuriken Sentai Ninninger Category:Shuriken Sentai Ninninger Category:Ressha Sentai ToQger Category:Omega Groudon